opacarefandomcom-20200214-history
Dhampir
Dhampir Physical Description While they seem more or less human, many Dhampirs have pale skin and dark hair. At birth they resemble still borns, but they do have a very faint heart beat. Most even possess sharpened teeth or claws, reminders of their parent's undead heritage. They feed the same way as humans do but problems being out in the sun. Their looks are human too, though they are described as being more graceful in appearance than humans. They are not as powerful as vampires, but are instead granted the gift of not needing to feed on others. Dhampirs appear tall and sturdy while also having graceful features and a slender appearance which belies their unnatural strength. History Being the offspring of a vampire and a human mother, the dhampir are the children of a tragic romance... or something much more sinister. This causes them to search their reason for being created or in some cases join or hunt their immortal parent for answers. Society Dhampirs normally live a solitary lifestyle, feared, shunned, and even hunted by other races. Because of this, a great number of Dhampirs reject their vampiric heritage. Few, if any, can even stand the presence of a vampire. They are famed for their ability to not only hunt vampires- but also other mythical beings. Most are driven and stubborn, yet strangely charismatic. But yet again there is a group who are willing to help and protect their undead relatives and be their guard. This is presumably because of their ability to move in the sun which make them excellent followers for vampires. Dhampir Names "Marcelle hid in the shadows of the buildings, she seemed to glide from cover to cover, it had taken her decades to hunt down who was responsible for killing her mother and she had found him." Male: Any from Parent race. Female: Any from Parent race. Dhampir Traits Ability Score Increase. Your Strength or Dexterity score increase by 2 and your Charisma score increases by 1. Age. Dhampirs reach adulthood age like humans but are not immortal like Vampires nor do they live the short life of a human, they instead get their aging slowed to a crawl and the have been known to live for many centuries, reaching physical adulthood at about 19. Alignment. Dhampir can be any alignment, as with normal humans their alignment is solely determined by the individual, though due to their unique heritage and the subsequent treatment by most of the world they easily fall to evil. Size. Medium Speed. Your base walking speed is 30 feet. Unlike vampires, dhampirs can cross running water, it just makes them uncomfortable. Superior Darkvision. You can see in dim light within 120 feet as if it were bright light, and in darkness as if it were dim light. You can't discern color in darkness, only shades of grey. Sunlight Sensitivity. You have disadvantage on attack rolls and on Wisdom (Perception) checks that rely on sight when you, the target of your attack, or whatever you are trying to perceive is in direct sunlight. Dhampir Magic. You can cast the disguise self spell once per day. When you reach 3rd level, you can cast the spider climb spell once per day, the effect remain as long as you are not within direct sunlight. Charisma is your spellcasting ability for these spells. Vampire Heritage. Whenever you grapple, incapacitate, or restrain a creature, you gain the ability to bite that creature dealing 1d6 piercing damage. Furthermore, you can spend your turn drinking the blood of that creature, causing it to loss 1d6 necrotic damage. The creature's hit point maximum is reduced by an amount equal to the necrotic damage taken, and you regains hit points equal to that amount. The reduction lasts until the creature finishes a long rest, it dies if this effect reduces its hit point maximum to 0. Vampire Weaknesses. If a piercing weapon made of wood is driven into your heart while you are incapacitated in a resting place, you are paralyzed until the stake is removed. Vampires Edge. You have advantage on all rolls while not in direct sunlight. Languages. Common and one extra language. Random Height and Weight Category:Races